1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor used for an air conditioning system for a vehicle, and more particularly to a single-headed piston type compressor having a structure of reducing pressure pulsation of discharged gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in an air conditioning system for a vehicle, noises are generated due to pressure pulsation of inhaled or discharged gas. In order to reduce a noise transferred to the interior of the vehicle through an evaporator, it is necessary to reduce pressure pulsation of the inhaled gas transferred along a suction line.
In particular, compared to a fixed compressor, a variable compressor operating at a low flow rate of refrigerant in a low lubricating fluid for a long time has an increased noise due to pressure pulsation of the inhaled or discharged gas. Thus, a noise reducing structure is necessary.
In a conventional single-headed piston type variable compressor for a vehicle, a structure of reducing pressure pulsation of inhaled or discharged gas is shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, in which a suction muffler chamber 1 and a discharge muffler chamber 6 whose open ends face each other are installed on outer circumferential surfaces of a cylinder block 11 and a rear housing 9, and edges of the open ends of the suction and discharge muffler chambers 1 and 6 are connected to each other for sealing. A muffler space enough to reducing pressure pulsation of the inhaled or discharged gas can be obtained without increasing the overall length of the compressor.
In the conventional muffler installed on the outer circumferential surface of a housing, although the overall length of the compressor is not increased, the housing is unavoidably lengthened, resulting in an increase in the overall volume of the compressor. Thus, the conventional muffler cannot be suitably used for a compressor for a vehicle, which must provide the requirement of being small and lightweight.